NOTHING LAST FOR EVER
by MILHARU
Summary: Touya come to Japan after 5 years, bringing whit him intersting news! a Touya Eriol story
1. Default Chapter

NOTHING LAST FOR EVER

REVISED

By MILHARU

TOUYA/ERIOL

I have to thank deeply to Olena, she help me a lot to traslate my fic from spanglish to english, she is a great person!!!! Thank very much Olena.

Chap 1

He was on an airplane, flying first class. It has been 5 years since he saw his family, and yet he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it or not. But the circumstances in his actual country weren't the best, plus the anniversary of his mother's death. Because of all of these reasons he had finally accepted coming back to Japan.

Only his father knew about the visit, and his strict request for him was to be discreet, even his sister didn't know about it. A lot has happened in the past, and some of those things were happy. He didn't want to remember anything, but the memories always came back, haunting him every time.

The beautiful blue-eyed boy was lost in his thoughts when a gentle hand touched him, making him come back to reality.

"Touya," called the soft voice, "are you all right?" The question was pronounced in excellent Japanese.

"Of course," Touya smiled softly, "don't worry, I'll be fine... I was just thinking," he answered, hiding a surprise about the language behind a smile. He hasn't heard or spoken his native language for 5 years now, and even when he called his dad to announce his visit, he spoke in English.

"Touya," the voice repeated softly, but this time with a worried tone to it, "I know that this is hard for you, but don't you think that it's time to speak in your language again? If you keep like this, Sakura won't understand you... Is that what you want?" the person said with a funny smile, so typical of him. Touya knew that he was trying to make him change the somber face that he wore since they boarded the plane.

They were interrupted by a loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are arriving in Tokyo in five minutes, please straighten up your seats and put the seatbelts on..."

Neither of them said a word when they got out of the plane. It felt different for Touya to breathe Japanese air instead of English, and the first thing he did was take a big breath, oh! He missed his country so much, the things were so different in England, the food, the people, everything. The truth was he had made a lot of new friends, all of them excellent people, funny, and they helped him when he was down, surrendered by bad memories. One of his first friends was Eriol....

In the lobby of the airport, Eriol waited for Touya's family, but it seemed like nobody was coming to pick them up. Maybe Touya didn't ask them to do it.

"Will your father come to pick us up?"

"No," was the cold reply, "first we'll go to your place and then to my father's," Touya spoke Japanese for the first time since they arrived.

"Our, Touya," was the answer. "Our house, remember, love?" the other corrected, pointing at the fine ring on his finger.

"You are right... I'm sorry," he answered, smiling softly and kissing his partner's lips, "I'm so sorry about my mood... but it's really hard for me. I hope you understand."

"Don't apologize, my love... I know it's hard, just remember that I love you, Touya. I'll always be with you," the other said, closed the distance between their bodies and whispered in his ear, "I love you in a way that I thought was impossible." He smiled at his beautiful partner.

"I love you, too, and thanks for everything...love." He was given another kiss.

Touya fell deep in thought when the kiss ended and he saw Eriol's face.

I know you love me, but I know that it's not the same love you had for him. And it hurts me, Touya; you don't know how it hurts me. The young man thought on the way to his house.

I can't understand why you have doubts about my feelingsThought Touya when he saw the pain on his boyfriend's beautiful face I can't believe you don't trust me! What can I do to make you change your mind?! I love you, damn it!! I do!

When they left all their things in the mansion, they decided that it was time to begin the visits, because they knew that Fujitaka had felt their presence with his power when they set a foot in Japan.

Touya was walking towards the house he grew up at, his feelings running free inside him. He wished he had the will to confront the situation. They didn't have the chance to ring the doorbell when Fujitaka came out of the house and pulled his son in a tight embrace. Touya was stunned, but quickly woke up and hugged his father, too. He missed his father so much during these 5 years, and finally they were together again.

The hug ended when Fujitaka noticed the other person behind his son. It was a man as well, almost the same age as Touya, and the same height, too. His eyes were light-blue, different from Touya's, whose eyes were darker. This man had something about him, his aura was similar to...to... he knew this aura...

"Mmm...Hiiragizawa?" asked the poor man, stunned, while adjusting the glasses on his nose.

"It has been a long time, Mr. Kinomoto," spoke Eriol, making a reverence first, while Fujitaka almost dropped his jaw. That can't be happening, thought the poor man.

When the shock passed and all of them were in the living room of the Kinomoto's house, Fujitaka told that Sakura, her guardians, Shaoran and Tomoyo were out practicing since she didn't know about his   
arrival.

"Hiiragizawa, I'm sorry, but there's nothing wrong whit Sakura. Why did you come back?" The worried expression on Fujitaka's face was gone when Touya answered very seriously.

"He's is my fiancé, dad."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two hours since they arrived to Kinomoto's house, Sakura wasn't there yet, and Touya was in his old room looking over some of his old books. Fujitaka and Eriol were alone in the living room, and Fujitaka was uncomfortably quiet, just looking seriously at his other self. Eriol knew that his half-soul had something to say. He knew that whatever it was definitely wasn't a good thing, he sensed Fujitaka's aura and it wasn't very comforting. Eriol prayed for Fujitaka to break the silence soon, so he carefully chose to wait and to give his other self some time.

Eriol knew that the return of his son as his departure was unexpected for Fujitaka, but he knew that the real shock was the notice of his son's fiancé. In other words, Touya had to go up to his room because it was Eriol he was engaged to. Touya knew that his father needed to talk to him.

Fujitaka had many questions to ask, but Eriol hadn't answered them all. There was a part of history which Touya needed to tell himself, but he wasn't sure if his son would do it.

"Hiiragizawa," Fujitaka decided to break the silent atmosphere, "you realize that Touya is your son in a way?" he finished without taking the anger out of his voice, while Eriol was looking at him, stunned. It wasn't the accusation he'd expected.

"Of course he is not," was the weak defense, "we love each other, and we aren't relatives." Eriol was angry at himself. He had said stupid words, and even if he knew that Touya and he weren't related at present, he didn't have the words to tell that to his other self. He didn't know why he was so shy and so uncomfortable when he knew his relationship with Touya was right.

But on the other hand, even when he had Clow's memories, he wasn't a 100 sure how the soul separation spell worked. The truth was that he hadn't thought of that when he and Touya started dating.

"How could you say that? We are the reincarnations of Clow, both of us." Eriol has never seen such anger on Fujitaka's face. The kind father was gone and in front of him was a furious man. But Fujitaka never dared to yell at him, and it was because he knew Touya was upstairs. "Eriol," Fujitaka sighed, "have you ever thought about it before? How could you? How could you? You don't even know if we are the same person, brothers or something. If he is not your son, he could be your nephew."

"We aren't sure about it, either," Eriol was lost; Fujitaka had a reason to be angered with him, but it was unfair. Fujitaka wasn't sure if his conclusions were true. The only thing he could do was keep hearing Fujitaka's accusations.

Eriol sighted the presence of Touya coming near them. Touya knew the topic of his father's and boyfriend's conversation, but he couldn't do anything to help Eriol, so he limited to hugged his boyfriend and whispering in his ear that it was time to leave the house. He received a thankful smile in return.

"Well, dad, I have all I need. We're leaving now," were the words of Touya, who was angry with his father.

"But son, aren't you staying here?"

"No, I will stay at Eriol's house." At the reprimand look from Eriol, Touya corrected himself, "our house," he smiled at his boyfriend.

"But please, Touya, come tomorrow for lunch, ok? Sakura will want to see you, and I'm sure that Yue and Kero will, too. Will you come?" Touya couldn't refuse his father's begging.

"We will be here, dad." Touya turned to face Eriol and hugged him. "Is it ok with you, koi?" Eriol understood Touya's game but he hadn't the energy to keep up with his boyfriend, so he limited to hugging Touya back, ignoring the anger on Fujitaka's face.

"It's ok with me, Touya".

"Ok, dad, we will be here tomorrow," Touya and Eriol said their good-byes and left the Kinomoto's house.

On their way to the mansion none of them said a word, lost in their thoughts. Touya was looking outside while holding Eriol's hand. There were many things on his mind. The conversation between Eriol and his father was hard for him and for Eriol, too, but he loved Eriol. He loved him very much and nothing ever could change that.

Touya was tired again and prayed that Eriol wouldn't notice that. There were more important things happening, and Eriol had many responsibilities, and taking care of him wasn't one. Eriol was the new master in the wizard board, and many of them weren't happy with that. It was one of the reasons for leaving England and coming to Japan. The other reason was the text. Touya had to be well to be able to take care of Eriol; he had to do it, and he was willing to do it even if it costs him life.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTHING LAST FOR EVER

BY MILHARU

TOUYA/ERIOL

Yeah, like the tittle, it has been for ever since I update a chap XD gomen all, but I've had a lot of problem, and I have actually 3 fics on line in Spanish!

I hope you enjoy this chep, I love this fic, it's weird hahahaha

Ok see you soon

Ja ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAP 3

The way to their house was uncomfortable, neither of them was saying a word, both concentrated on their thoughts.

Touya was siting on the right side in a big car, wearily watching the empty streets, the same streets that he had traveled years before...with him, the same ones that were so familiar to him. But at the moment they seemed strange to him, no happy memory could erase the painful one.

It seamed like the awful memories had filled his mind and heart, and it made things more difficult for him. He hasn't even seen his sister and her guardians yet, and he felt heaviness in his heart, feeling overcome by an unsuspected tiredness that made him lean against his boyfriend.

Eriol saw the sleepy boy against him, he knew that something was happening to Touya, but he couldn't figure out what exactly was going on. It was like the time when Touya had given his power to Yue, but he had recovered very well, and now that the problems have risen, his koi was sick or something. He didn't understand it, but he knew that Touya would never say a word about it, and it wasn't because he didn't want it, but because Touya didn't want to bother him.

That's the way Touya Kinomoto was, always worried about the others, but not about himself. It was one of many positive things in his personality that made Eriol want to go out and fall in love with him. It was an unbelievable fact for Eriol that he had a feeling like love for someone, no matter if that person was a man or a woman. Just the possibility of having such a feeling seemed impossible but Touya with his beautiful singularity had broken all of his rules and made Eriol for a first time in his life know what it means to love someone more than anything else.

Eriol started to caress Touya's dark, silky hair with his right hand, who was still lying against him. "Are you all right, Koi?" Eriol asked softly.

"Hmph," replied Touya in an equally soft voice and without opening his eyes.

"You know, Touya, it has been a while since you've been like this...you really are ok?" Eriol couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"Yes, love...it's the trip...you know it made me sleepy...after a nap I will be like new,"

Touya answered, but this time he moved his head up to meet his boyfriend's lips in a sweet but passionate kiss, making Eriol forget about his worries for a moment.

In the mean time, in Eriol 's and Touya's mansion, Nakuru and Spinnel were unpacking

Touya's stuff when Nakuru took one of Touyas's books that fell to the floor six cards in it. The girl slowly picked it up and analyzed them: the back of the cards were blue with a mark similar to Eriol's but in the middle of the sign were two wings. The front of the cards were blue, too, but lighter, and they had names on them: time, war, strategy, warriors, healing and protection. That was the moment when Nakuru realized what kind of cards they were and she yelled, "It can't be!" making Spinnel let off his task to pay attention to Nakuru and started flying towards her.

"What ha..." his words cut off when he saw the cards in Nakuru's hand. "No, he couldn't...we told him to stop...we told him that making cards was dangerous for him!...Why is he doing this?" the little panther couldn't stop screaming all his worries aloud.

"He wants to protect him, Suppy...and I think he wants to do it even if it costs him life," replied Nakuru and suddenly turned serious, "but we will protect him, we won't let anything happen to him...and when he comes back here, we'll talk to him."

"You are right...after all, Eriol told us to do it anyway ... and we will do it, of course we will, even if Eriol didn't ask to...Touya is someone very special for Eriol and for us, Nakuru, we need to keep him safe. Now, Nakuru," started the panther again, "who did you call Suppy?"

At that moment they started one of their typical fights, and after a wile they heard that the two boys had arrived to the house.

"Well...seems like the kids started another fight, ehh? What is the subject today?" commented Touya, laughing, while leaning against the door frame.

"Ahhh that's not true, Touya, we weren't fighting," said the butterfly while pulling out the panther's little wing with her hand, and Spinnel pulled out a lock of her hair.

"...Touya, where's Eriol?" asked Naukru when she got free from Spinnel.

"He is in th..." in that moment Touya felt like the entire room was moving and his head started spinning, and when he could focus his sight again, he was laying on his bed, with Suppy and Nakuru watching him with worried faces.

"This is not because of the flight," started Nakuru before Touya could say anything and showed him the cards that she found, "don't lie to us, Touya." Touya shut his mouth, he couldn't lie to the yand? (girl, guardian? Not sure what you mean in here); he was too tired to try to do it.

"I just want to protect him," were the only words Touya could say before he fell asleep.

"And we'll protect you, Touya," said Spinnel while flying to Touya's chest, and Nakuru kissed Touya forehead.

"Yes, Touya, we'll protect you and Eriol," said softly Nakuru, leaving the room and letting Suppy take care of Touya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night has fallen over the town when Eriol made his way to the study, and the only light illuminating the corridor came from the full moon reflecting in the big windows;Eriol found Nakuru on his way to the kitchen; she was very concentrated on a spell to help her make dinner. Eriol smiled; after many years she hasn't learned how to cook in a human way.

"Wait, Nakuru," spoke Eriol when he stopped walking, "tonight I will make the dinner... I want to cook for Touya," he finished with a gentle smile. Nakuru nodded and returned the smile. "Buy the way," said Eriol, "where's Touya?"

"He is sleeping since you both arrived...he told me he was very tired from the journey and a chat with his father… it was complicated?" the butterfly had her answer when she saw her master's face, so she chose to change the subject abruptly," buy the way, Eriol, do you know what you are going to cook for him?"

"His favorite," said the sorcerer, "bistec"?

After an hour, and with the help of Nakuru, the dinner was finished.

He saw his relaxed face, his beautiful face. Eriol couldn't stop and closed the distance between the form laying on the bed and him. Years ago this seemed impossible, and now his special person was sleeping here near him, his senses full with his aura, a wonderful person in every single way, any way you look at him. Perfect.

Touya was flawless inside and outside, but Eriol would've lied if he said the exterior didn't count. Touya was a 1.84 of beauty, with his dark skin and toned muscles, not too much but just in the rights places, like his arms and chest, and legs. Wonderful, and his eyes, his expressive eyes, maybe his face didn't say anything at all, but you could look into his eyes and see his soul.

Eriol was at that moment laying to the right of Touya's sleeping form, caressing Touya's soft hair with his left hand.

"Touya," called gently Eriol.

"..."

"Touya...love, wake up," at that moment a pair of beautiful blue eyes opened to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing Last for Ever

Heya ppl it's been a long time, don't you think, well I almost don't continue to this story, the reason? Well as you could see I don't speak English XD, I mean look, I am from Argentina, and even if I love English well I can't write it, I try! I swear I try but I don't know.

Well, let do this, this is a chap that any beta revised (god protect us!) so if you find lots and lots of grammatical disasters I'll stop this fic right here, deal? Please help me!

In Spanish, this fic is almost finish, only one two or tree more chaps and that is! Pleaseee tell me what you think of this fic.

My mail is: ya!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CHAPTER 4

"it's dinner time, love, I made your favorite dish" Eriol whispered into Touya's ear while gently he was caressing the soft dark hair of his lover, and kissing his tempting lips.

"mm..thank…you" answered Touya between the kiss, he was slowly waking up, and the caresses and kisses of his boyfriend were a great help.

But something was wrong with Touya, the way he was deepening the kisses and the way of his hands now in the neck of Eriol telling to Clow reincarnation that his boyfriend was having some issues that needed to solve, the next words of Touya were the affirmation of that thought, when breathless the boy said " Eriol….i need you" .

" it's ok touya, just let me be the one in charge and make you forget everything right now…but Touya, please tell me first what it's wrong, what can I do for helping" the words were followed by gentles touches who purposes were to make the boy 

him be naked.

" mm Eriol, please not now, I need you like this, later….i promise you" Touya moaned the last part when Eriol took his manhood in his hand and started to pumped slowly, in a madness way that mad Touya whimpered in need. " I need you inside me Koi" whispered Touya, and his eyes had a suspicious wetness

Eriol understood his boyfriend, both of them needed this, both of them need a time to forget all of the thing they were into, and this was a moment for action than words, later they will talk, he knew that, Touya've never lied to him, so for now, he would let all for later and enjoy this moment with Touya.

They lips met one more time in a lustful kiss, their movements more frenetic, while they always have made their love make with gentleness there were times like this that they both need this physical liberation, of course they've never gone too tough with each other.

Eriol took Touya in his mouth all the way to his throat enjoying the low moan that escaped from his boyfriend mouth, Touya's hands in a strong grip in the mattress, his back arching ,but Eriol would not allow him to reach his completion, he wanted to be inside that tight paradise when that happened, Eriol with a final lick let go Touya's cock earning a protest, but clow reincarnation paid no attention to it, he knew something better was coming and Touya would enjoyed a lot more that the appetizer.

Searching for the lub below the pillow, Eriol coated his fingers with a generous amount and started to run his index finger in the tinny pink hole of Touya the moaning of blue eyed boy were directed to his hard rock cock and he couldn't wait to impale Touya with it.

Their position change and Touya found himself in his hands and knees and Eriol behind him ready for their act, always with gentleness Eriol parted Touya's checks with one hand and grabbing his cock with the other he slowly started to slip inside the waiting boy below him, two different voices moaning at the sensations in their bodies.

Touya loved that sensation of fullness inside him, the feeling of his lover pulsing deep in him and the weird security that feeling had; for Eriol in the other hand was indescribable the way of Touya body adjusted to him, accepted him. , that tightness little channel that was the culmination of their love was a paradise in earth.

Touya was now moving slowly, his way to tell his boyfriend that his body was ready for what Eriol had to give him, the Clow reincarnation took a firm grip on Touya waist and started to pump slowly inside his moaning boyfriend.

Promises of love were exchanged; whispers and little noises of pleasure were heard while their movements were more frenetic, their orgasm close, so close, Eriol felt it so he grabbed Touya hard cock in his fist and started working in it in the same speed as he pumped inside the said boy, in a few movements Eriol felt Touya body tight around him and the scream of joy, that reaction immediately cause him to had his own orgasm scramming at the same time Touya name's .

Both of them fell in the bed exhausted still joined, and waiting for their breathing to back to them, Eriol slipped out of Touya and took him in his arms, resting his head in top of Touya's .

"are you ok?" asked Eriol softly in the quiet room, he was still concerned about his lover.

"yeah, you are a really good therapy" Eriol couldn't see his face, but he could feel the smirk in the handsome features of his boyfriend "at least for me, I think I'll have an attack if I know that you use this kind of "treatment" with others patients"

Eriol playing along with his boyfriend said " well, you'll be more confident if I tell you that I don't have any other patients except you , love?" a kiss on the top of Touya head and Touya felt Eriol leave the bed in direction for the bathroom.

Touya admiring the view of his naked boyfriend only laugh in answer to that, " I take that as a yes love" sing the mage from the bathroom, coming back to the bed with a wet cloth to clean his beautiful boyfriend, "mm you know koi?" asked Eriol while cleaning his koi.

"hmm"

" the reason for me to coming here for you was that I had owner dinner ready, are you hungry?" asked Eriol finishing his task.

"absolutely, I don't know what you did to me to be this hungry" smirked Touya again.

"mmm I don't know Touya, maybe after dinner we can find what I did…..again" both boys left the room laughing, in the distance the answer was heard.

" I'd love that love, I'd love that"


End file.
